


Lights and Alarm Sounds

by JjThereforeIAm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, just bfs being dorks, lance is a nerd, literally rated teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjThereforeIAm/pseuds/JjThereforeIAm
Summary: There's a shipwide power outage while the crew's docked at a planet and Shiro and Lance are trapped in a dark room by themselves....





	

They were trapped. Something in the ship’s power malfunctioned and now Shiro and Lance were trapped in a huge dark room. There was no light source to be seen and the only way they knew they were still with each other is because Lance was gripping Shiro’s right hand so tight that if there was circulation in it he was sure his hand would be numb. 

Clearly, Lance was nervous and truth be told Shiro was as well. He was just better at hiding it, and he was comfortable knowing that Lance was there with him. Lance always managed to exude a certain calming aura whenever they were together. It helped Shiro a lot in times of chaos, kind of like now. 

It was a good thing they were docked on a planet too because if they had lost power out in the middle of space that would have been much worse. But, now the only thing they had to worry about was how long it’d take for Coran, Pidge, and Hunk to get the lights back on again; or at least that’s what Shiro hoped they were doing, last he checked they were all together. But now he’s having doubts. 

A million “what if’s,” were now floating through Shiro’s head making him even more nervous by the second. Lance noticed this when Shiro’s grip tightened so he realized he had to distract Shiro, fast. Suddenly, he had the perfect idea, _“Good thing I wore these today, huh.”_ He thought to himself as he turned to Shiro. 

“Hey babe, don’t worry, I got this.” Lance said and he stomped his feet. Suddenly, lights shot all of the floor around them and small siren noises filled the room as Shiro looked in awe at Lance’s proud face. He was wearing those light up shoes for kids but they were clearly his size and decorated as police cars. Shiro literally could not believe he was dating this big of a dork. 

The sirens died down as the room went dark again and for a few tense seconds Lance thought he fucked things up, Shiro’s grip had gone slack and when Lance had caught a look at his face before the lights went back off he was clearly in shock. Then, laughter bubbled from Shiro and filled the room. 

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Shiro said gasping for breath, “You’re literally the biggest dork I know.” Lance sputtered in embarrassment, trying to defend himself, when they heard a faint clanking sound as the power slowly came back on. 

Shiro turned to face towards Lance just in time to see him covering his face because he was blushing so hard. Lance tried hiding from Shiro but he just chuckled and said, “Don’t worry babe, you’re  _ my _ dork.”

Lance stood still for a good few seconds before he removed his hand, a huge grin spreading across his face, “Who’s the real dork here you cheeseball oh my god!” They both started laughing and clearly, Lance’s shoes really did help in the end (even though they’re still a bit dorky). 

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off that one tumblr post by @tumblr user mhiilk   
> “its dark im scared”  
> dont worry bae i got this  
> *stomps foot*  
> *sketchers light up*
> 
> also lance got the sneakers from the earth store at the space mall clearly


End file.
